Someone Like Me
by Nicki1
Summary: Gary gets a surprise visit from an old friend, changing the pattern he's been living his life in. Things get even weirder when the paper changes WITHOUT Gary's help.


Well, here it is. The start to my contribution to the collection of Early Edition fanfiction. Bet you didn't know I was an Early Edition fan.

This story has been a long time in the making. I've had this idea for almost six years, but I never really did much with it. Now I am. Hopefully you enjoy it! And even if you don't, review anyway and tell me what you think is wrong with me.

**Someone Like Me**

* * *

"Good morning Chicago, it's looking to be a beautiful day—" 

_Meow_. _Thump_.

Gary didn't even have to think about it anymore. As soon as he heard those two sounds the actions came naturally: get out of bed, walk to the front door while rubbing tired eyes, open the door and let the cat in, pick up the paper, shut the door and start reading.

His mornings were usually the most boring—or normal—part of the day.

Gary frowned as he dressed. It was going to be a busy one today. Three carjackings and a fire; and all of them in different parts of town.

He glanced at the cat, which was eating a can of tuna fish Gary had opened. "Can't you give me something easy for once?"

The cat yawned.

* * *

Marissa looked up as she heard Gary approach the bar. She had known him long enough to be able to distinguish his footsteps from others'. She smiled. "Good morning." 

"Morning."

Her eyebrow rose at the tone of his voice. "Rough day?"

Gary laughed sarcastically as he sat down beside Marissa. "It's going to be."

"Another one of those cross-town days?"

"Yeah." Marissa could hear him fold up the paper and stick it in his pocket. "I'm going to be gone all day. D'you mind—"

"Running things?" she interrupted. "Not a problem."

"Great." Gary chuckled. "I guess I really shouldn't even bother asking…you've been running things for years."

Marissa smiled. "Yes. But it's nice that you ask anyways," she said gently. She decided to change the subject to something less complimentary. Gary still didn't really know how to accept a compliment. "The rent ad for the small loft apartment goes out today, right?"

Gary had pulled out the paper and was re-reading the article on his first job of the day. "Uh, yeah."

A few months ago, Gary realized he still didn't know all the secrets of McGinty's when he found a second apartment in the loft. It was much smaller than the apartment Gary lived in, and seemed to have been used mainly for storage. Marissa had suggested cleaning the place up and renting it out for some extra money.

Gary had been a little less than enthusiastic about this idea. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ a neighbor, what with the paper and all. Unknown to Marissa, he had made the apartment sound as unappealing as he could in the ad. The ad itself was rather small and placed in an inconspicuous part of the paper. Gary was still hoping no one called about renting it.

"Well, what do you want me to do if someone calls to ask you about it?" Marissa asked.

"Just…well, just ask them to leave their number and I'll call them when I get back."

Marissa raised an eyebrow. "And will you really call them back?"

Gary winced, knowing she couldn't see his expression. "Yeah, of course I will," he answered in a—hopefully—reassuring voice. He got up quickly, in a hurry to leave before she accused him on not wanting someone to rent the apartment. "Look, I gotta go. Some guy's going to try and jack a car over by Harrison Park."

"Gary—"

"I'll give you a call when I'm headed back," Gary called as he reached the front entrance. "Call my cell phone if there are any problems."

Marissa frowned as she heard him exit through the doors. "Sure thing."

* * *

Gary didn't even notice the woman across the street, watching him as he got into the van and drove away from McGinty's. She smiled as the van drove down the street, and then turned a corner out of sight. 

"At least I know I got the right address," she said quietly.

Hefting a large duffel bag over her shoulder, she checked the street to make sure no cars were coming before she crossed to stand in front of McGinty's. She looked up at the building, squinting slightly as the sun reflected from the windows into her eyes. Sighing, she squared her shoulders and faced the entrance.

"Here goes nothing."


End file.
